Will we ever be happy?
by chloe977
Summary: Lauren and joey are cousin, who r in a relationship together. With things throwing at them. Will they pull though? Will they ever be happy? More importnally how will the family reactive to the relationship? Read and find out. There will be regually updates. Hope u like it.
1. Chapter 1

It had been two months since lauren and joey had started going out. Nobody knew about the relationship. Lauren and Joey weren't ready for people to know about their relationship yet because they were cousin. They knew people in the family wouldn't take it to well.

Lauren was laying in bed with a hangover. She couldn't remember much from the night before. She looked at her clock to see it was 10:30. She groaned at the thought of having to get up, but she promised lucy and whitney that she would meet them for lunch. Lauren got out of bed and ran straight for the bathroom. After being sick and having a shower, lauren went back to her bedroom and got ready.

At 11:50 lauren left her house and went to the caf, where lucy and whitney were waiting for her. "Hey lauren, how the hangover?" Whitney asked. "Please don't, my head is killing me, how much did I have to drink last night?" Lauren asked. "Loads and that guy u were talking, well he wants me to get u to call him," lucy said. "Right,well I ain't calling him, I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing," lauren said. Lucy and whitney started laughing till lucy stopped when joey walked in. "Why can't he just leave here, I mean there is nothing here for him," lucy said so load the whole caf heard. "Yeah but he does have family," lauren butted in. "LAURN HE BROKE MY HEART AND UR STICKING UP FOR HIM, I THOUGHT I WAS UR BEST FRIEND?" Lucy screamed. Joey looked at lauren to see she had teased up. "I'm not sticking up for him, he's a scumbag who would be better dead," lauren said before storming out the cafe. Joey was hurt by what lauren had said. Was that what she thought of him? Was there relationship anything to her? A million questions were going though joeys head. Joey could feel tears coming to his eyes. He didn't want people to see his soft side, so he ran out the and to the tube.

Where is joey going? Did lauren really mean what she said?

This story is going to have about 10 chapters. I'll update tomorrow. Please give review and tell me what u would like to happen but I know what I'm going to put. Hope u like. Sorry if its bad, but I'll try my best to make it good and have some drama in it.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is joeys phone, sorry I can't get to the phone right now, but I'll get back to u as soon as possible, please leave a message." "Hey joey, its me again I'm sorry about what I said in the caf, please call me back, I'm scared joey, that u'll leave me." Lauren left the fourth message for joey but he still hadn't replied.

Meanwhile joey was sitting in his old bedroom at his mums house. He was thinking things though but it was getting him know where. After lauren left the fourth message joey decided to go back to the square and sort things out with lauren. He walked downstairs and into the living room, where his mum was sitting tv. "Mum can I talk to u about something?" Joey asked sitting next to his mum on the sofa. "Yeah sure son what is it?" Cathy asked her son. "Mum I'm in love with a girl." Cathy was taking back by thing, she all was knew joey was a player. "Ok, so what the problem?" "Well she is my cousin but mum I really do love her, I didn't know the meaning of the word love till I met her."Joey looked down at the floor not wanting to make eye contact with his mum. "What's her name?" "Lauren,"joey said smiling as he said her name. "lauren, as in Max's lauren?" Cathy asked. Joey nodded. "Right, so what r u doing sitting here, joey branning this is the first time I've seen u in love and I'm not having taking away from u, now go get your girl and talk about this," cathy said pulling joey up. "And if u need to get away, u or lauren, there is a room here for u both." "Thanks mum, I'd better be going, got to go sort things out with my girlfriend, bye mum," joey said before giving his mum a kiss on the check and leaving.

Lauren was pacing her bedroom with one thing on her mind, JOEY. She was about to call him again, when the front door went. Lauren went running down the stairs. She opened the door and found joey standed there. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him so hard, that joey nearly lost his balance. They pulled apart and lauren let joey in. "Where the hell have u been, I've been going out my mind!" Lauren said. "I went to my mums, I had to think about some things, but I told my mum about us and she is cool with it," joey said. "U told your mum, did u tell her we were cousins?" Lauren asked. "Yeah but lauren we need to talk," joey said. Lauren and joey went into the living room and they sat on the sofa.

After taking about their relationship lauren and joey left the branning house. "Lauren I'll see u tomorrow ok, I've got to go get ready for work, sharon wants me in at 8, love u," joey said. "Yeah I'll see u tomorrow, love u more," lauren said. Lauren watched joey walk to his flat that he had bought. After joey was out of sight lauren went to vic, to get drunk.

"Lauren darling what can I get u?" Alfie asked lauren. "I vodka and coke please, double," lauren said. "Coming up." Alfie want to get Lauren's drink when lucy walked in. "Lauren where have u been, I've been looking everywhere for u!" Lucy said storming over to lauren."Have u been here this whole time?" Lucy said not letting lauren talk. "Is that what u think and no I haven't I've just got here," lauren said as alfie handed her, her drink. Lauren gave alfie the money and drowned her drink. "Lauren take it easy," lucy said. "Don't tell me what to do and leave me alone," lauren said before storming out the vic.

Lauren went home and got change to go to the R&R to see joey. "Lauren where r u going?" Abi asked her older sister as she watch her put on her make up. "Going to the R&R," lauren said. Lauren finished getting ready and headed to the R&R.

Hope u like this chapter. I made joeys mum nice but things mit get nasty there. Next chapter will be at the R&R, there will be drama. I'll update soon. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter I have made a character call Crystal, who is joey youngest sister. She is about Lauren's age. Lauren and Crystal know each other but read this chapter and find out how.

Lauren entered the R&R to find it was packed. She walked over to the bar and sat on a stool. She watched as joey severed, and she had to admitted he look really hot. "Hey what are you doing here?" Joey asked lauren when he finished serving a long line of people. "Thought I'd come see my boyfriend and annoy him at work," lauren said a big smirk on her face. "Well your doing a good job right now," joey said handed her a drink. "A vodka and coke on the house." "Thank you," lauren said before taking her drink.

Half an hour later lauren went to dance on the dance floor. While lauren was dancing a girl went over to bar to get a drink."Hey can I get a vodka and coke," the girl asked joey. Joey could tell by the way the girl was taking that she was flirting with him. "Sure coming up," joey said going to get the girl a drink. Lauren had stop dancing and went back to sit at the bar. The girl who was waiting for her drink gave lauren a nasty glare which lauren notice. "Can I help u?" Lauren shouted over the music. "No" the girl said. "Well then don't give me nasty glares," lauren said. "Well maybe I won't if you'd get a grip and stop sitting on your own getting drunk like a little slapper you are," the girl said. Joey heard all this but lauren gave him a look to leave her too this one. Lauren stormed over to the girl and slapped her hard across the face. "Don't you dare call me a slapper again or you'll get more than a slap," lauren shouted. The girl grabbed lauren by the hair and punched her in the face. Joey ran out from behind the bar and dragged the girl off lauren. "You deserved that u slut," the girl screamed. Joey let go of the girl and went and standed beside lauren. He took Lauren's hand and pulled her close to him. "Touch her again I will kill you," joey said.

Just then the club went quite and they were all staring at the girl who had just walked in. "Louise there you are it took me ages to find this place," the girl said walking over to the girl who had just hit lauren. Joey looked up and he recognised the girl. "Crystal let's go someone else, this place is full of loser," louise said. "But I've only just got here, my mum would kill me if we went back out side and told her to take us somewhere else, you know what's she's like," crystal said. "Yeah I do," joey whispered but lauren heard him. "Joey do you know them two girls?" Lauren asked. Crystal and louise looked at lauren and joey. "Yeah but not in that way," joey said. "Joey I thought you were going to france, that's what mum told me," crystal said running over to joey and hugging him. "Well I changed my mind and decided to look for alice and I found her but something is keeping me here," joey said as they pulled out of the hug. "Oh yeah mum said you have a girl, is this her," crystal said pointing to lauren. "Yeah crystal this is lauren, lauren this is crystal my sister," joey said pointing between the two girls. "Nice to finally meet you, I know your my cousin my mum told me, I'm cool with it as long as my big brother is happy I'm happy," crystal said into Lauren's ear as she knew the whole story.

Everyone in the club went back to having the night of their lives. "I'm sorry about what I said if I had known who you were, I won't have said those things," louise said. "Its ok I get used to it," lauren said. "Crystal you remind me of I girl I meet 2 years ago,"lauren said starting a conversion with crystal as louise went to dance with some boys. "Yeah so do u," crystal said. "Wait a minute your the girl who I meet while I was on holiday in spain two years ago, when my was tell about you I was thinking back to when I met you in spain but I didn't think you where the same girl," crystal said. "Yeah that's it, I remember the night we went out clubbing and you started flirting with this really hot guy, not fitter than joey though," lauren said. "Oh yeah, I'm mates with that guy but he goes out with one of my mates jade," crystal said. "Cool so how have you been since then?" Lauren asked. "Good I got myself a boyfriend but I don't think joey likes him, joey meet him once and it ended with joey punching him in the face," crystal said. "Well joey is over protective of the ones he loves," lauren said a big smile on her face. "I know but me, you and alice can look after ourselves, we are grown up," crystal sighed taking I big sip of her drink.

Soon lauren decided to go home. She told joey and crystal she was going but she didn't tell louise because she was still dancing with some blokes. "Wait before you go give me your phone so I can give you my number," crystal said holding out her hand. Lauren gave crystal her phone and crystal typed her number in. "Call me tomorrow ok we have I lot of catching up to do," crystal said giving lauren a hug. "I know, I'll you around lunch time, bye crystal it was nice seeing you again," lauren said before she left. Joey had just watched lauren and crystal talk and he knew something was going on between the two and he planned to find out. "Hey sis come here I need to ask you something," joey shouted over to crystal who was now dancing with a guy she didn't know. "Yeah bro what is it?" Crystal asked as she reached the bar. "How come you and lauren are so friendly and you have only just met each other?" Joey asked as he saw the smirk appear on crystal's face. "I meet lauren two years ago when I went to spain on a holiday, we become really close but I hadn't heard from her since, but I'm really happy I'm related to her and your going out with her because now I get to spend more time with her," crystal said. "Hey your not taking my girlfriend off me and don't tell anyone about me and lauren nobody knows yet apart from you and mum ok," joey said. "Ok my lips are sealed."

Crystal went to toilet and louise took this chance to talk to joey. "Hey joey," louise said. "Hey louise do you want a drink?" Joey asked. "No I need to talk to you about something," louise said. "What is it because if its about when me and you went out you can forget it, I didn't really love you," joey said hoping Louise would leave him alone. "Joey I'm not going till I tell you that I'm pregnant and it mite be you baby," louise lied. "Your pregnant, how far gone are you?" Joey asked. "I'm not sure I haven't been to the doctors joey I'm really scared," louise said. "If you were pregnant why would you be drinking?" Joey asked. "Because I don't want I baby and not to be with the father, so joey I'm saying if you want this baby you have to be with me because I want this baby to grow up living with its two parents," louise said before walking off.

Louise saw crystal walk out of the toilets. "Hey you ready to go, I told joey we were going," louise said linking her arms though crystal. They got outside and louise started smiling to herself, her lie to joey about her being pregnant could tear lauren and joey apart and that's what she wanted. So she could be with joey.

Hope you like the story so far. I know there isn't much drama yet but I promise in there is some drama coming up. I hope you like crystal, I made her character really nice but in one of the chapters coming up she has a fight with someone. Have a guess on who you think it could be. I need to know what people think about louise. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I don't mind of its bad cause then I know what I need to work on. Thanks for people who have left a review already. I'll update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is when crystal gets into a fight, so there will be drama. Also max and tanya find out about joey and lauren though a letter. Things won't kick off yet. Hope you like this chapter.

Two days later lauren and crystal were in central london shopping. "Are you ok lauren?" Crystal asked lauren as the sat in a cafe in town. "It just joey, we're hardly seen each other in the last two days, somethings wrong because even when I do see him he doesn't give me a kiss on the lips or the cheek," lauren sighed. "That's joey though, this is his first time in a relationship with a girl he actually loves," crystal said but she knew that wasn't the case. "Your probable right I'll give him time, your the best cousin ever," lauren said giving crystal a hug. "I know I am but your my favourite cousin, we stick together and help each other out," crystal said. "Yep that's us," lauren said as they left the cafe.

Meanwhile joey was sitting in the vic when louise and lucy walked in. "What so you went out with joey?" Lucy asked louise. "Yeah but it didn't work out," louise said. Lucy notice joey sitting on his own. "Hey joe how have you been keeping?" Lucy asked him. "Yeah good, look I have to go, things to do, people to see," joey said standing up and leaving the vic. "Give me minutes, I'll be right back," louise said to lucy before going after joey. "Hey joey, wait up," louise said. "What do you want, to mess my life up even more," joey said. "No I want to know if you thought more about what a told you the other day?" Louise said. "No I haven't I need more time to think about it so just leave me alone," joey said before walking off.

Later that day lauren and crystal arrived back on the square. They entered the branning house to find max pacing the room and tanya sitting at the table with a face full of thunder. "Right what's wrong?" Lauren said looking from her mum to her dad. "Its joey darling he's gone, he says he loves you but he has to go, its over lauren," tanya said. "I'll kill him," max said. "Don't dad, he must have his reasons," lauren begged. Just then crystal got a text on her phone. "Guys I just got a text off my mum, lauren you need the rest of it,"crystal said handed lauren the phone. The message said this.

"LAUREN JOEY TOLD ME WHY HE LEFT , HE SAID THAT LOUISE IS PREGNANT AND IF HE WANTS THE BABY HE HAS TO BE WITH HER, IM SO SORRY YOU HAD TO FIND OUT LIKE THIS BUT I KNOW HE LOVES YOU BUT YOU DESERVE TO BE HAPPY, LOVE CATHY XXX" "crystal read this," lauren said handed crystal's phone back. Crystal's eyes winded, "I'm going to kill her, the fucking bitch, she isn't pregnant she only said that to get back together with joey," crystal said before running out the pub and headed to the cafe where she knew louise would be with lucy.

Crystal entered the cafe with lauren right behind her. "Hey crystal how are you?" Louise asked. "Don't you hey me you pathetic little bitch, I can't believe you would say you were pregnant just so you have my bother," crystal said, before pounding on louise. Crystal Punch louise in the face and soon they two girls were having a fight in the middle of the square, with the whole square coming outside to see what all the screaming was about. "COME ON THEN BITCH, TELL THEM ALL THE TRUTH!" Crystal said. Lauren was now standing beside crystal waiting to hear what louise had to say for herself. "Well we're waiting," crystal said. "I love your brother ok, I really do, so I told him I was pregnant and that if he wanted the baby he would have to be with me,I'm not pregnant, I was going to tell him I lost the baby," louise said. "Your sick in the head stay away from my family or I'll finish the job the next time," crystal said. "Don't worry I will, I don't want ot be near lauren branning who was in a relationship with her own cousin," louise said letting the whole square know about lauren and joeys secret. Lauren went to hit louise when joey stopped her. "Lauren don't," joey said holding lauren back. "Let go off me joey and just stay away from me all of you," lauren said before getting out of joeys grip and running off. "Joey please help me up," louise said thinking joey hadn't heard a thing. "I'm not helping you up, I was going to leave the love of my life for a tart like you because you said you were pregnant, I heard everything, AND YOU KNOW WHAT I DONT CARE WHAT PEOPLE LIKE, I LOVE LAUREN AND NONODY CAN CHANGE THAT!" Joey said so the whole square heard.

Joey started to run the way lauren ran in hope he would find her. I million thoughts going though his head. He was more worried that lauren would never give him another chance. But after everything that has happened he won't be surprised if she put him in a hospital bed.

Meanwhile back in the square people were going off in groups talking about what just happened. Crystal walked over to alice who was stood in complete shock. "Al are you ok?" Crystal asked her older sister. "He really does love her doesn't he?" Alice asked. "Yeah Al he does, he does the hair thing that you told me about, and lauren loves him too, they make each other happy," crystal said. "Well if they're happy then I'm happy for them both," alice said. "Let's go back to yours and watch a movie," crystal said. "Who would say no to that, come on I've got twilight waiting to be watched," alice said linking her arm though crystal's.

Hope u liked this chapter. Where do u think lauren is going? and do you think joey finds her? I didn't go into to much detail about how max and tanya found out but I have some drama coming up when they talk about it. I'll update soon and in the next chapter it mit get a bit heated. Please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks for all the reviews so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Joey had been running for what seem liked hours. He was started to lose hope in finding lauren. He was walking down a road when he heard someone crying down an alleyway. Then he heard a phone go. The person who was crying answered the phone and joey decided to listen. "Crystal what I'm I going to do, how can I forgive him after this," the person asked crystal though the phone. Joey couldn't hear his sister but he had found lauren.

He waited till she fished the call before going down the alleyway and standing beside lauren. "Please babe let me explain," joey said. "Explain, what is there to explain, you were going to leave me for another girl," lauren shouted. "I know and I made a stupid mistake because I was going to leave the love of my life who is the most beautiful, sexy girl in the whole world," joey said holding Lauren's hand but she pulled it away. "Come on lauren please, I begging you here, please give me another chance," joey begged.

The next thing joey knew lauren was punching him in the chest. Joey didn't try and stop her, he just let her hit him. When lauren stop hitting him joey fell to the floor in tears. "I've ruined everything lauren, I'm so sorry, I understand if you never speak to me again," Joey cried. Lauren sat down next to joey and pulled him close to her. "I know your sorry, I'm sorry for hitting you, I was just really angry that you didn't tell me about it," lauren said. Joey pulled out of the hug and he stood up, pulling lauren up with him. "I didn't know how to tell you, I thought I could think of another way but I found no luck," joey said. "I'll give you one more chance but if anything like this happens again were over, you got that, I you have to tell me stuff like this so we can get thought it together," lauren said. "Don't worry it won't happen again and if it does I will tell you I swear," joey said before placing his lips on Lauren's. Lauren wrapped her arms around joeys neck. While joey had one had hold Lauren's face and the other holding her waist.

Soon lauren's jacket was on the floor and joey was pulling lauren's t-shirt off her. Joeys lips left lauren and made there way down her neck and a moan escaped Lauren's mouth. While joey was sucking on lauren sweet spot, lauren was unbuttoning joeys t-shirt. Joey moved his hands and unclipped Lauren's bra, then he started kissing down Lauren's chest till he got to her breasts. He took one. breast in his month and with one of his free hands he played with the other breast, then swapping over. Lauren moaned as joey carried on kissing and sucking her breast. Lauren felt joey pulling down her leggings and rub his hand over her now wet mound. "You have too many clothes on babe," lauren said before pulling joey back and connection their lips again. Lauren then moved her hands from where they were and being playing with the belt of joeys jeans, soon she had the belt undone and had pulled joeys jeans down with his boxers. "Don't you dare," joey said knowing what lauren was going to do. "What will you do if I do?" Lauren said a smirk on her face. "I'll think of something," joey said before lauren grabbed his length. She start rubbing her hand up and down. Joey moaned as lauren was doing this. Joey pulled lauren hand away and pulled down her pants. He then put one finger in and started pumping up and down. Lauren moaned loudly. "Be quite babe," joey whispered in Lauren's ear. Joey then entered a second finger and picked up speed.

"Joey please," lauren moaned. Joey smirk. "Just say it babe," joey said. "Fuck me joey," lauren said. Joey pulled is fingers out of Lauren's mound and connected their lips before entering himself into lauren. Lauren moaned into joeys mouth as joey entered her. Joeys thrust were slow. Joey burred his head in Lauren's neck. "Faster joey," lauren moaned. Joey didn't need telling twice. He started to pick up speed. "JOEY!" Lauren screamed as she reached her high.

Joey pulled himself out of lauren and him and lauren got changed. "Well that was a good way to say sorry," joey said when he was done getting changed. "Yeah it was, mum and dad found your letter," lauren said. "Oh, well the whole square know, but to tell the truth I don't care, just as long as we love each other I don't care what people think," joey said pulling lauren close to him. "You really mean that?" Lauren asked. "Yeah I do, I love you lo," joey said giving lauren a kiss. "I love you too, but we need to get back and face my parents," lauren said. "Ok let's go then," joey said taking Lauren's hand in his.

Hope you like the story so far. I thought I'd have a chapter where it was just lauren and joey. The next chapter is coming up soon, with some drama in it. I'll update soon. Please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry I took like forever to update this story. Thanks so much for the reviews so far. Hope you like this chapter. PLEASE R&R.

Lauren and joey headed back to the square. They were walking though the market, hand in hand, people starting at them and whispering. "What is it with people around here, soon they find something to tell, they gossip about it," lauren sighed. "Babe, just forget about them, as long as we love each, that's all that matters," joey said pulling them to a stop and pulling lauren in for a kiss. They were walking past the vic when louise ran over to the. "Joey, please let me explain," louise begged Joey. "No louise, just leave me and lauren alone, I never loved you, you were just a bit of fun, lauren, she's different," joey said. "YEAH SHE IS DIFFERENT, BECAUSE, SHE'S YOUR COUSIN," louise shouted. Lauren had enough of this, she lifted her hand and slapped louise across the face. "GET A FUCKING GRIP LOUISE!" Lauren shouted before walking away, pulling joey with her. They were about to walk up the stairs of number 5 when the heard someone shout them. They turned around to see alice and crystal coming over to them. "Alright sis, al I was going to tell you when the time was right, I swear," joey said. "Its ok, its not the best of ways to find out, but I'm happy for you both, I see your happy together, I don't know how I didn't see how close you two were, joey don't do anything stupid and lose her," alice said. "I won't," joey smiled pulling lauren closer to him. "Good, are you two just going to talk to uncle max and auntie tanya?" Crystal asked lauren and joey. "Yep, doubt that will go down too well," lauren sighed. "Well you never know, your mum seemed calm but your dad, he looked like he was going to kill someone, your mum had to drag him home," crystal said. "Oh god help me," lauren groaned. "Don't worry, you've got me," joey said kissing laurens forehead. "I know," lauren smiled. "Right we'll leave you two to it, we have a dvd on pause waiting for us," alice said. "What, no fair, me and lauren are going to have the talk from hell, while you two are watching a dvd, relaxing," joey groaned. "Look the sooner the talk is over, the sooner you can join us, good luck," alice said before her and crystal walked off. "Right here it goes, if my dad tries to kill you, I'll save you," lauren said to joey as the walked up the stairs to number 5. "Thanks babe, but I can look after myself, you know," joey said. "I know but I don't want my dad to ruin your sexy face, now do I," lauren stated. "Well when you put it like that," joey smirked giving lauren a quick kiss before entering the house.

The walked into the living were they found max and tanya sitting at the dinning table talking. "Mum, dad," lauren said, really scared at what was going to happen. "Your both her, we need a little chat, don't you think," tanya said, staying calm because max cleary wasn't. "Yeah I think we do," lauren said as joey took her hand in his. "Well were waiting," max said. "Ok I love joey, he makes me happy and for the recorded we both tried to fight our feelings for each other, but we couldn't," lauren said. "But lauren he's your cousin, you have to see how wrong that is," tanya said. "No mum, you don't get it, everyone may think its wrong but its not, it feels right in every way possible," lauren stated. "Do you love her joey?" Max asked joey. "Yes, more than you'll ever know, she different from any other girl, I'd put my life on the line for her, just so she is happy," joey said. Tanya put her hand to her heart, she never in her life heard anyone say loving things about lauren, and just hearing that she accept lauren and joeys relationship. The room went silent. "Can someone say something please," lauren said breaking the silent. "Ok, after hearing what joey just said, I accept this relationship bit I'm not happy about the fact your cousins," tanya said knowing the only thing that matter here was laurens happiness. "Thank you mum," lauren said giving her mum a hug. "I just want you to be happy darling," tanya said as they pulled out of the hug. "Tan you have to be joking," max said. "No max I'm not," tanya said. "NO I'm NOT HAVING THIS, I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS AND NEVER GO NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN, BECAUSE IF YOU DO I WILL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER WALK AGAIN!" Max shouted at joey. "No dad, ain't going to happen, if joey goes I go with him," lauren screamed. "I don't think so lauren," max said more calmly now. "I'm sorry dad but I love joey to much, to let you or anyone else keep us apart," lauren said as joey pulled her closer to him. "Max, I'm with lauren, they're happy together, look back these last few weeks, laurens been the most happiest I've seen her in all her life, so if you can't accept lauren and joey being together, then what sort of dad would you be," tanya shouted the last bit at max taking him well of guard. With that max stormed out the house, leaving tanya, lauren and joey standing shell shocked at what had just happened. "He hates me," lauren then said before bursting into tears. "Hey no he doesn't, he loves you, your his daughter," joey said pulling lauren as close to him as possible. "Darling, joeys right, he's just shocked and he needs some time to come to terms with it all," tanya said. "You like," lauren sobbed, lifting her head up. "Yes, look I have to go back to work, I would go out, and I plan on having a chat with your dad later," tanya said. "Ok, we're going to Alice's, for a while," joey said before tanya left. "Can we go now?" Lauren asked joey. "Yes, come on," joey said taking lauren hand and leading her out the house.

As they reach the bottom of the stairs, they saw lucy and whitney heading they're way. "Do you what me to get rid of them?" Joey asked lauren. "No I need to hear what they have to say, they're my mates," lauren sighed. "So its true, you two are a thing," lucy spat. "Yeah luce, its true," lauren said. "It disgusting," lucy shouted. "Luce, you said you wouldn't kick off," whitney said. "Sorry but I'm not being friends with her, if she's with him," lucy screamed. "Fine lucy, see if I care," lauren said. "Lauren," whitney said. "Yeah whit," lauren said looking whitney in the eye. Whitney let out a breath before speaking. "Well I know its wrong to go out with your cousin, but I'm not going to judge, because when I went out with B's brother, you didn't judge me, I just want you to be happy lo," whitney said. "ARE YOU SERIOUS WHIT," lucy shouted. "Shut it lucy, and if you make me choose between you and lauren, I'll choose lauren," whitney said. "Fine, whitney I'm no longer your friend," lucy said. "Whit, thanks," lauren said giving whitney a hug. "Joey," lucy said. "What?" Joey snapped. "Did you ever love me?" Lucy asked. lauren and whitney both bit back a laugh. "Are you seriously asking me that," joey said. "Yeah, I want to know what you see in her that you don't she in me," lucy said. "He sees a loving, kind- hearted girl," the heard a voice from behind whitney, who was stood next to lauren. Joey, lauren and whitney turned around to see alice standing there. "Hey al, I thought you and crystal were watching a film," joey said. "We were but we had to go to the shop for some smacks, crystal is just coming," alice said. "Ok," joey said. "Joey you answer my question," lucy shouted. "Whoo, look beale, the best thing you can do is go back to your tooth face cow of a friend," they heard crystal say from behind lucy. "And why's that!" Lucy stated. "Oh I don't know, let me think, because you both are so in love with my brother that you'll make up lies to get him," crystal said handed the bag she had in her hand to alice. "All the snacks," crystal said. "I haven't made up any lies, it was all louise," lucy said. "Oh really then why did louise say you were in on it?" Crystal asked. "I don't know do I," lucy stated. "Look lucy I'm going to make it easy for you, you have 5 seconds to get out of my face, if not I won't be sorry for my actions," crystal threatened. "Fine I'm going but lauren watch your back, because I will get you back for this," lucy threatened before storming off. "She has nerve," alice sighed. "Yep sure does, I should of punch her," crystal giggled. "Crystal loved the fight with louise early, good on you," whitney said. "Thanks," crystal smiled. "Right let's get back to this movie, you two coming?" Alice asked Lauren and joey. "Yeah, if that's ok," lauren said. "Its fine," crystal said. "Great," lauren said. "Right I'm off to meet ty, he's taking me out," whitney said. "Oh ok, thanks again whit and have a great night with tyler," lauren said. "I will," whitney said giving lauren a hug. Crystal, alice and joey started walking over to number 23. "Bye see you tomorrow," lauren said, as they pulled out of the hug. "Yeah, see ya," whitney said before walking off. "Lauren are you coming?" Joey asked her as he reach the gate. "Yep I'm coming," lauren said before running over to joey.

The four of them got inside the house and after some arguing they started watching twilight Breaking dawn, part 1. "How can you watch this?" Joey groaned. "Because bro, there are fit guys in it," crystal said, not taking her eyes of the tv. "Yeah right, they're all ugly," joey said. "See babe, that's were you wrong," lauren smirked looking up at joey. "Ok if that's how you like you men to look, then fine," joey said. "Babe there fit but not as fit as you," lauren said leaning in for a kiss. "Thought so," joey smirked before closing the gap. "Excuse me, we are still here you know," alice said. "I think that just put me off my breakfast," crystal joked. Lauren and joey started laughing. Joey then tucked a piece of laurens hair behind her ear. "Oh my god, al he just did the hair thing," crystal said. "I know I saw, you really do love her," alice said, aiming the last bit of the sentence to joey. "Yeah I do," joey smiled. "What do you mean the hair thing?" Lauren asked crystal and alice as she moved he position on the sofa. "Well joey doesn't know he does it, but he does this thing with your hair, when he tucks it behind your ear, he only does it to girls he loves, our mum told us," crystal said. "And how would mum know!" Joey stated. "Because your a mummy boy," alice laughed. "Haha, very funny," joey said. "Its true though," crystal said. "Right you two leave him be," lauren said. Just the crystals phone went off.

*Phone call*

CR=hey mum

CA=hey crystal, what time will you be back by

CR=soon how

CA=oh its just I'm going out with jenny tonight

CR=right well I'll stay at alice for tonight

CA=ok say hi to alice and joey and tell them I love them

CR=i will mum, bye, love ya

CA= bye love you too

*end of call*

"Mum says hi and that she loves you," crystal said to joey and alice. "Ok and its fine for you to stay here by the way," alice said. "Yeah sorry, I should have asked you first but mums going out," crystal said. "Cool, anyway I spending time with you, your more fun than that love bird over there," alice joked pointing to joey. An hour later alice and crystal had went to bed, leaving joey and lauren alone in the living room. "Do you like my dad will accept us?" Lauren asked joey. "He loves you, your his daughter, it just took him by surprise, he just needs time to get his head round it," joey said. "You think," lauren sighed. "yeah I do,"joey said giving lauren a kiss. They soon went to bed and feel into a deep sleep.

Hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to do at least two more chapters or more. Please tell me what you think of the story so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I took ages to update this story. So here it is. Hope you like.

The next morning lauren woke up to find joey asleep next to her. She couldn't stop staring at him. "Stop staring, its rude you know," joey said with his eyes still closed. "How did you know I was staring at you?" Lauren asked. "Because I could feel your eyes on me," joey said opening his eyes fully. "Oh," lauren blushed. "Morning beautiful," joey smirked. "Morning," lauren said before joey kissed her. "When you two are done, with whatever your doing, get downstairs, mum is coming today," alice said from outside joeys room. "Yeah, we'll be down in a minute al," joey groaned making lauren giggle. "Good, and stop moaning joey," crystal said. "Excuse me, do you mind," joey said. Just the joeys door opened and crystal walked in. "Yet Joey our mum is coming today, and I don't think you want to be having sex when she gets here," crystal stated. Alice was stood in the doorway laughing. "Sis, I swear to god, I you don't fucking leave my room right now..." ;Joey said. "Crystal what joey is trying to say is, he would love for you to leave his room, so he can change, anyway I need some breakfast, laters babe," lauren said giving joey a kiss and headed downstairs with crystal and alice. "So what did you and joey get up to last night...wait on second thoughts, I don't want to know," crystal said. "Ah jealous are we," lauren joked, as the three girls entered the kitchen. "Eh no," crystal said. "Lauren, crystal, coffee?" Alice asked the other two girls. "Yes please al," lauren said. "Yes sis, two sugars and milk," crystal said. "I know," alice said. "I'll have my usually al, thanks," joey said as he walked into the kitchen. "So I'm making everyone's coffees?" Alice joked. "Looks like it sis," crystal said going to make some toast. "Charming," alice said. "Anyway change of subject what are you two doing today?" Crystal asked lauren and joey. "Well I've got work soon but I want some time with mum," joey said. "Mummy's boy," crystal muttered. "I heard that," joey said. "Oh I'm so scared," crystal joked. "Well I have no plan, I would like to get to know your mum though," lauren said. "That's sorted, you can spend the day with me, mum and alice while joeys at work, then he can join, we're taking mum to the vic for dinner tonight," crystal said. "Ok, now if you don't mind I would like a minute with my girlfriend," joey said. "Well joey, you know where your room is," alice said. Before lauren and crystal started laughing. "Haha, very funny al," joey joked. "Oh joey all embarrassed," crystal said in a baby's voice. "No," joey said. "Now girls stop picking on him, I'm only allowed to do that," lauren said, which made crystal and alice giggle. "Are you two on happy pills or something?" Joey asked. "No," alice smiled. "Good, we'll be upstairs, shout when mums here," joey said before taking laurens hand and heading upstairs. "AND REMEMBER, JOEY YOU HAVE TO BE A GOOD BOY WHEN MUM COMES!" Crystal shouted after Lauren and joey. "He will be," lauren shouted back to them. "Crystal, does mum know about lauren and joey together and how they're cousins?" Alice asked crystal. "Yeah al, joey came round one time I was out, broke down in front of mum and told her everything," crystal said. "Whoa joey broke down, he really does love her," alice said. "Yep, thank fucking god for that," crystal sighed. "I know, no more new girl every week," alice said. "It shows you people can change," crystal said.

Meanwhile upstairs joey and lauren were laying on joeys bed. Joey had just told lauren about, how he broke down in front of his mum, and told her everything their relationship. "You broke down!" Lauren stated still trying to get her head round it. "Yep, and I've never done that before," joey said. "Well then all there is to say is joey branning, I really don't care what people think, I love so dame much," lauren said. "And I love you so much fucking more lauren branning," joey smirked before kissing lauren. "How long till your mum arrives?" Lauren asked as they pulled out of the kiss. "Not long how?" Joey said. "Well maybe we could, you know, quickly, before your mum arrives," lauren suggested. "Oh, well we best be quick then," joey smirked before placing his lips on laurens. A little later lauren and joey were getting change back into their clothes. "Well that was amazing," Lauren said. "It sure was babe," joey smirked tucking laurens hair behind her ear. "JOEY, LAUREN, MUMS HERE!" Alice shouted up the stairs as Lauren and joey finished getting ready. "WE'RE JUST COMING AL," joey shouted back. "Right come on mister, I want to finally meet your mum," lauren said. "Well we'd better get downstairs then," joey said taking laurens hand and leading the way downstairs. They entered the living room where crystal, alice and cathy were sitting chatting. "Hey mum, this is lauren," joey said introduce his mum to lauren. "Hello son," cathy said hugging joey. "Hey cathy its nice to finally meet you," lauren said as cathy gave her a hug. "Yes you too, I've heard so much about you, thank you so much for making grumpy here happy," cathy said pointing to joey. Alice and crystal started giggle. "It was my pleasure," Lauren smiled as she sat down on the chair, joey sitting on the edge of it. "Love is the air," crystal joked. "Yep there is, is that a problem sis?" Joey asked crystal. "No, its just nice to finally see you happy bro," crystal said. "Son, lauren, I heard some people talking about you two being together," cathy said. "What were they saying?" Joey asked. "Just about how disgusting it is and how they found out," cathy said. "Oh yeah my little show with Louise," crystal whispered."And she won't be bothering us again, after what crystal did," alice smirked. "Oh and what did crystal do?" Cathy asked looking straight at crystal. "Only went and had a fight with louise," joey laughed. "Crystal you and fights, what have I told you, fighting ain't the answer," cathy said. "Well she had it coming to her," crystal said. "God give me strength," cathy sighed. "It won't happen again mum," crystal smiled. "Good and speaking of louise, why the fuck did you get involved with Louise joey, I did warn you," cathy said. "I don't know mum, but you know what I was like,"joey sighed. "Yeah I did, but I'm glad that's changed," cathy smiled. "Look as much as I would loved to say and chat, I have to go to work," joey sighed, standing up. "Ok and bro don't worry about lauren, we'll look after her," crystal joked. "Ok, I'll see you in an hour babe, love ya," joey said. "Love you too," lauren said before joey gave her a quick kiss and left. "Ok anyone got any plans, seeing as joey is gone for an hour," crystal said. "How about shopping?" Alice said. "I'm in, need new clothes and..." Lauren said. "No more info please," crystal cut across, having a funny idea about what lauren was going to say. "I'm in," crystal said after a minute. "Mum?" Alice asked. "Yes, anyway I still haven't got anything for joeys birthday next week," cathy said. "Don't worry mum, neither do we," alice said. "Well, let's get going, we'll take my car, alice in front," cathy said before the four girls left.

3 hours later lauren, crystal, alice and cathy arrived back on the square. The entered number five, to find joey sitting in the living room, watching football. "Alright bro," crystal said sitting down beside joey. "Hi sis, where did you four get off to today?" Joey asked turning the tv off as lauren, cathy and alice walked into the living room. "We just went shopping son, you should have seen how much these three got," cathy said. "Oh ok, mum please tell me you did spend all your money on these one," joey joked, pointing at crystal. "I do have money you, fucking cheeky bastard," crystal said slapping joey across the head. "Ow," joey squealed. "Thought so, think before you speak," crystal said. "Sore babe," lauren said sitting on joeys lap. "Yeah, but I'll live," joey said wrapping his arms around laurens waist. "Lauren I would take this change to run, or he'll never let you go," crystal joked standing up. "Right leave them be, we're going to head to the vic, you two coming?" Cathy asked joey and lauren. "Yeah we're coming, but mum can we have 5 minutes," joey said. "Sure son, we'll be in the vic," cathy said before her, alice and crystal left. "So what did you get, while you were shopping?" Joey asked lauren. "Things but you'll find out soon enough," lauren smirked before kissing joey on the lips. "Can we skip the pub," joey said as they pulled out of the kiss. "As much as I would love to, we said we would go, and I like spending time with your sisters," lauren said. "And you don't like spending time with me," joey joked. "You know I do, but babe you have to share me," lauren said standing up. "What if I don't want to?" Joey asked as lauren walked into the hallway. "Then you've lost me," lauren said. The next thing lauren knew her back was against the wall. "But your mine babe," joey said. "So I see," lauren said before connection their lips. "I'll make a deal with you then," joey said. "Ok, why do I have a funny feeling about this," lauren said. "If I go to the pub tonight, you have to let me take you somewhere on saturday, just the two of us," joey said. "Deal, now let's go, show everyone we're not bothered about what they think," lauren smiled. "This should be fun," joey sighed giving lauren a quick kiss, grabbing their coats and leaving the house.

Joey and lauren entered the vic, to find it quite full. "I got you two a drink," crystal said as she walked up to them with their drink. "Thanks sis," Joey said taking his drink. "Thanks crystal," lauren said as they reached the table alice and cathy were sat at. A little while later Lauren had went to the toilet. Lauren was drying her hand when lucy walked into the girls toilet. "Why the fuck do you have to have everything I fucking have?" Lucy asked Lauren. "Oh get over it lucy, joey loves me and I love joey," lauren said going to leave but lucy grabbed her arm and pinned her up against the wall. "Let me go," lauren begged getting scared."You see that would nice for you won't it, I let you go and you get joey, no chance," lucy snapped. "Lucy you need to move on, look I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I'm not sorry for falling in love," lauren said as cathy walked into the girls toilets. "Let go of her right now," cathy shouted as she pushed lucy off lauren. "How can you be happy your son is dating his cousin eh, it disgusting, and she don't love him, not like I do," lucy said. "Lucy you need to get over joey, he used you, I know its not nice to be used, and trust me I'm not proud of what joey did, but him and lauren are happy and in love, and I won't let the likes of you ruin that," cathy said. Cathy turned to lauren. "Go back to the table, I'll be out in a minute," cathy said. Lauren nodded before leaving. "Lauren are you ok, you look think you've seen a ghost," alice said as lauren sat back down at the table. "I just got pinned against the wall in the girls toilets by lucy beale, but your mum came in and got her off me," lauren said. As soon as joey heard Lucy's name he pulled lauren close to him. "I'll kill the fucking bitch," crystal said standing up. "Sis, she's not worth your energy," alice said grabbing crystals hand to stop her from going. "Yeah your right," crystal sighed sitting back down. Just then cathy came back to the table. A few minutes later crystal stood up from the table. "Sis where you going?" Joey asked her. "I just need to have a chat with someone,l crystal said before walking over to lucy. "We need a little chat, outside," crystal snapped before walking out the vic, lucy following her.

"Lauren got you doing her dirty work," lucy snapped once they were outside. "No, I'm doing this off my own accorded," crystal said. "Yeah right, lauren has everything, she even has fucking joey, when I had him first," lucy said. "You need help, I mean medical help," crystal said. "NO I DON'T YOUR FAMILY DO, YOUR ALL MESSED UP!" Lucy shouted. "YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH," crystal shouted before her and lucy got into a fight. OI, WHAT'S GOING ON?" Max shouted as him and tanya came and pulled, crystal and lucy apart. "SHE STARTED IT!" Lucy screamed. "OH REALLY, YOU WERE THE ONE THAT SAID MY FAMILY WERE MESSED UP," crystal shouted. "Right calm down," max said. "Look uncle max, I swear she come near lauren or joey again, I'll put her in a early grave," crystal said. "What do you mean by come near lauren or joey again?" Tanya asked. "Lucy pinned lauren up against the wall in the toilets, in the vic, my pushed her off," crystal stated. "Right lucy, I'll say this once, go anywhere near my daughter or joey again, I'll let crystal finish the job next time," max warned. Lucy stormed of as crystal went to go back into the vic. "Crystal, where is lauren and joey, max as something he needs to tell them," tanya said as crystal went to open the pub door. "There in there, with alice and my mum, come join us," crystal offered. "Only if joey and lauren want us there," max said but him and tanya followed crystal into the pub. "Where did you get to crystal?" Cathy asked. "Just had something I had to do, sorted now," crystal said as she sat down next to her mum. lauren was taking to joey about something, till a voice stopped her.

"Lauren can we talk please?" Max asked.

So what do you think is going to happen? Do you think lauren will forgive max? I will try and update soon. PLEASE R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

So again sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all the reviews so far, but please let me know what you think about this chapter. Here is chapter 8.

"Lauren can we talk please?" Max asked.

"What so can shout, and then threaten joey again, no thanks dad," lauren said. "I've not come here to shout or threaten joey," max said. "So what have you come here for?" Joey asked. "To say sorry, I shouldn't have shouted, it was the shocked and to be fair, its not the most normal relationship, is it," max stated. "Max," tanya snapped. "Sorry, look lauren what I'm trying to say is I'm not 100% ok with this, but I'm ok with you and joey seeing each other, I just want you to be happy, and I know see that's with joey," max said. Lauren stood up and hugged max. "Thanks dad, it means a lot, and I understand why you shouted yesterday," lauren said as her and max pulled out of the hug. "Is it ok if we join you?" Tanya asked. "Yeah of course what you having to drink?" Cathy said. "Its ok cathy I'll get them, tan you sit down," max said before going to get him and tanya a drink. "Cathy you haven't change since the last time I saw you," tanya said. "Haven't I, well you have tanya," cathy smiled. "Mum, how long you staying for?" Alice asked. "I have to leave in a hour, got a visitor coming round," cathy said. "Another one, mum are you sure you haven't got a man," crystal joked. "And so what if I did!" Cathy stated. "On no reason, alice is it ok if I stay over again tonight?" Crystal asked. "Sure sis, I like the company, and I don't like being allow with romeo and Juliet," alice said. Crystal, tanya and cathy started laughed. Making joey give them the evils. "What's so funny?" Max asked as he rejoined them. "Oh, just your daughter and my son, have got a new nickname," cathy said when she stopped laughing. "Ok, what are they?" Max asked. "Alice care to tell him," tanya said holding back a laugh. "Romeo and juliet," alice giggled making max start to laugh. "Haha, so very funny I'm in fits of laughter," lauren said sarcastically. "Lauren branning and joey branning, one of the most adorable couples ever," crystal said. "Thanks sis, how's that boyfriend of yours doing?" Joey asked. "Like I'd tell you, you nearly killed him the last time you saw him," crystal snapped. "Right you two pack it in," cathy told them. "Hey I've said sorry about that," joey said. Crystal just ignored him. "Crystal how's the music course going?" Tanya asked. "Great they got me to do I video on my life then make a music video with it," crystal smiled. "Do you have a copy of it sis?" Alice asked. "Yeah at home, when I go back to get some thing for tonight and tomorrow, I'll pick it up," crystal said. "Great, we'll watch it tonight," alice said. "Who's we?" Crystal asked. "Me, you and joey, lauren you staying over tonight?" Alice asked lauren. "If that's ok," lauren said. "Its fine babe," joey said. "Great, who wants other drink?" Crystal asked. Everyone at the table said yes. Crystal went to the bar and ordered the drinks. As she was waiting for the drinks, her phone went off signalling a text.

"YOU HAVE A NERVE, YOU GO AROUND MAKING THREATS AND PUNCHING PEOPLE, YOU WILL PAY AND I'LL TAKE AWAY SOMETHING YOU LOVE THE MOST, SEE YOU VERY SOON CRYSTAL,"

"Thanks," crystal said to roxy as gave her the last of the drinks. Crystal went back to the table with the drinks. lauren could tell something was up with crystal. "Crystal are you ok?" Lauren asked. Everyone turn to look at crystal. "Yeah I'm fine," crystal smiled but lauren knew she was lying. "Oh tomorrow I've got a business meeting, are you ok stay around here till 3, I'll pick you up on my way home," cathy said to crystal. "Yeah mum its fine, anyway, tomorrow I'm going to work on the song," crystal said. "Ok, that sorted then," cathy said. "Crystal I hear you write your own songs," max said. "Yeah I've written a few, my tutor likes them, she says if I carry on the way I'm going I could be a singer songwriter, which is what I want to be," crystal said. "Let's hear one then," alice said. "I don't have them on me, but if you lucky, I mit pick them up later," crystal smiled.

A little later cathy and crystal left the pub and head back down south. "Mum, I got a text today," crystal said as they reached their house. "Who was it from and what did it say?" Cathy asked. "It just gave me the number that sent it... Look it doesn't matter they were just asking if I knew where somebody lived," crystal lied. Cathy knew she was lying but decided to not push it. Crystal went upstairs to get her overnight bag. "Right you ready?" Cathy asked crystal as she came down the stairs with a bag. "Yeah," crystal said before they left the house and headed back to the square. "Right I'll see you tomorrow, bye darling," cathy said as they got back to the square. "Yeah, bye mum," crystal said before cathy left. Crystal went to number 23 and knock on the door. A few seconds later alice opened the door. "Hey sis," crystal said as alice let her in. "Hey, joey and lauren are upstairs," alice said. "Ok, I don't want to think about that, thank you very much," crystal said. "Neither do I," alice said as they went into the living room. A few later joey and lauren came into the living room. "Alright bro, lauren," crystal said. "Hey sis," joey said sitting on the chair, while lauren sat next to crystal on the sofa. "Hey crystal, did you take that video?" Lauren asked. "Yes, joey go get the snacks," crystal ordered. "On it," joey said going off into the kitchen. Crystal gave alice the cd and alice put it into the dvd player. "All the snack," joey said as he came back into the living with the food and drink. "Great, let watch this video," alice smiled. Lauren, crystal and alive sat on the sofa, while joey was made to sat in the chair. Though the video joey was finding it hard to keep his eyes on the tv, he kept on looking over at lauren, most times lauren was looking at joey and both crystal and alice notice it. "You two stop staring at each other, your putting me off my food," crystal joked. "Sorry," joey and lauren said making alice and crystal burst into fits of laughter. A the dvd ended laurens phone went off signal a text.

"I'VE ALREADY TEXT YOUR PETHETIC COUSIN, BUT I THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I WILL MAKE SURE YOI PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO LOUISE, SO I'LL SEEN YOU SOON LAUREN!"

Lauren nearly drop the phone as she read the text. "Babe are you alright?" Joey asked. "Yeah just feel a bit sick, that's all," lauren lied. The other three knew she was lying, but their attention was brought to crystals phone that started ringing. Crystal looked at the number but didn't recognise it but she still answered it.

*phone call

C=hello

?=hello crystal, I just sent a text to your very beautiful cousin

C=look what do you want?

?=see that's what I'm trying to decided, but I've got a few ideas, one being your cousin and I

C=eh I don't think so

*end of call*

With that the phone call ended. "Sis, who was that?" Joey demanded. "Just a mate," crystal. "Right," alice said not convinced. Soon they all went to bed. At around 1 o'clock crystal got up to get a drink. She was sitting in the kitchen have a cup of hot chocolate when lauren walked into the kitchen. "You couldn't sleep either?" Crystal asked. "Well I could but I got a text from somebody today, what are we going to do?" Lauren asked sitting down next to crystal. "I don't know, I knew something like this would happen, I know who it is," crystal sighed. "Early it wasn't your friend that called, was it," lauren stated. "No it was him, he has a few ideas on how to get payback, one being you and him," crystal said. Lauren started to panic. "lauren calm down, I told him it was never going to happen," crystal said. "That wouldn't stop him, whoever he is," lauren stated. "Lauren did you keep the text he sent you?" Crystal asked. "Yeah but I'm going to delete it now," lauren said going to stand up. "No don't, we're going to the police," crystal said. Just then joey walked in. "Right, one of you two better tell me what's going on," Joey said trying to keep his voice quite. "Joey there is nothing going on, we were just talking about louise," crystal lied. "Why don't I believe you," joey said. "Believe what you like its the truth, I'm off to bed," crystal said storming back up to bed. "So unbelievable, having a go at me and crystal when clearly we were just talking," lauren said to joey. "Me, you and my sister and having secret meetings in the middle of the night, so don't you dare have a go at me," joey said trying to keep his cool. "Oh get a fucking grip joey," lauren said. "Oh really lauren, maybe I will, you know I'm mit have to re-think why I love you," joey shouted. Lauren froze to the spot and the tears were forming in her eyes. Joey saw this and realised what he just said. "Lauren, babe , I..." "No joey forget it, I'll sleep on the sofa tonight," lauren said before dashing out the kitchen and going into the living room. As soon as lauren closed the living room, she fell to the floor in tears. Lauren then heard joey going up the stairs. Lauren tried to get to sleep but all she could think about, was what joey said to her in the kitchen.

Hope you liked it. So what do you think? Do you think joey meant it? Is this the end for lauren and joey? And who is threatening crystal and lauren? All to exploded in the next chapter. I'll try and update soon, but I have lots of things to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks so much to all of the people who have left a review. So here is chapter 9. I hope you all like.

The next morning joey woke up to find lauren wasn't there. He began to get worried, until the events of the night before came rushing back to him. He had fucked up big time. He got out of bed and went downstairs and found lauren still asleep on the sofa. "I heard you two argue after I went to bed, joey for good sake we were just talking," crystal said from behind joey. "What about?" Joey asked. "Just louise, I promise you," crystal said. "I still don't believe you, look I'm going for a run," joey said before going to get change for his run. 10 minutes later he was change and out the door. Alice came down the stairs a few minutes after that. "Hey sis, We're joey and lauren argue last night?" Alice asked. "Yeah, I'm guessing you heard them too," crystal said. "Yeah, look I would love to stay and spend time with you but I have to go to work for awhile, I'll see you later," alice said. "Ok, bye al," crystal said before alice left. Crystal went into the living and woke Lauren up. "Are you ok, I heard you and joey arguing last night," crystal said. "I'll be fine, look when are we going to the police?" Lauren asked. "In about 2 hours, go get ready, I'll make you some breakfast," crystal said. "Ok, and crystal if joey comes back tell him, we're over," lauren said. "I will, but lauren talk to him," crystal said. Lauren didn't say anything but nodded her head and left the living room, heading upstairs to get ready.

A little while later joey came back from his run. He went into the living room to find lauren wasn't there. He then walked into the kitchen to find crystal making breakfast. "Sis you seen lauren, she ain't in the living room," joey said. "Yeah she's getting ready, look joey give her some time, she said early that you and her are over, but I don't think she meant it," crystal said. "I've messed things up big time sis," joey sighed sitting at the table. "How, what happened last night?" Crystal asked. "We were argue, lauren to me to get a grip, them I said maybe I should think about why I love her," joey said. "You fucking idiot, out of all the things to say, you say that," crystal sighed. "Yeah well," joey said. "It sounds like you don't even love her, you know what bro, fuck off, when you decided what you want, go talk to lauren," crystal snapped. With that joey stormed out of the kitchen. The next thing crystal heard was the front door slam shut. A few minutes later lauren walked into the kitchen. "Was that joey?" Lauren asked. "Yeah, I said some harsh stuff to him, but don't worry, we'll make up pretty soon, we always do," crystal said. "Hey I don't want you and joey to fall out because of me," lauren said. "It wasn't about you, look lets have breakfast then go to the police," crystal said.

Half and hour later, lauren and crystal were watching tv. "So what do we tell the police?" Lauren asked. "I don't know, I have a good idea about who it is, but I need more prof," crystal said. "Ok tell who ever it is to come here, then we call the police," lauren suggested. "Lauren we can't, its to risky," crystal said. "Look by the time they get here, alice or joey should be coming home," lauren said. "Ok fine, but lauren I'm not letting you get hurt," crystal said. "Nobody will get hurt," lauren said. "What if we do?" Crystal asked. "Then we deal with it," lauren said. "I don't know why I agreed to this," crystal said picking her phone up and calling the person who had text the two girls.

*phone call*

C=look come round, we'll sort this mess out

?=oh you finally seen sense, ok, where are you now

C=walford, 23,

?=is your cousin with you

C=yes, but...

*end of call*

"I think he's heading over now," crystal said. 10 minutes later there was a knock at the front door. "I'll get it," crystal told lauren, before going to answer the door. She opened the door and found her guess was correct. "Oh louise knows that her big brother will fight her battles," crystal snapped. "Shut it you," the person said barging pass crystal and into the living room. "Let yourself in why don't you," crystal said under her breath. Crystal entered the living room only to find the person trying to kiss lauren. "Oi leave her allow, look what is it you want?" Crystal asked pushing the person away from lauren. "For you both to pay, for what happened to my sister." "Really, you know she lied about being pregnant with my brothers baby," crystal stated. "Why would she say that, your brothers a peace of scum, he nearly killed me!" "Maybe he should have finished the job off, then I wouldn't have stayed with you," crystal said. "You used to go out with him," lauren said. "Yeah, I used to like him, now I hate his guts," crystal said. "Charming, I'm hurting here." "That was so not funny, and anyway you cheated on me luke, not the other way around," crystal said. "Well look at you, who would want to spend the days with you," luke said. "Probable no one but I don't care, I like being single," crystal said. "Really," luke laughed. "Yeah really, and let me tell you something, your text message didn't scare me or lauren," crystal snapped. "They weren't meant to," luke said. "You think your a big man, and I've met people like you, and it didn't end pretty," lauren said. "Oh the beauty speaks," luke said walking closer to lauren. "If you take one more step, you'll be sorry," crystal said. "How eh, there is no way in hell either of you two are stronger than me," luke said. "True but her boyfriend is," crystal said. "Well he ain't here," luke said. "Says who," lauren, luke and crystal heard someone say from the door way. "Joey, long time know see," luke said. "Yeah it is luke, I see you've recovered," joey smirked. "Yeah well you ain't as tough as you think," luke said. "Get out of my house," joey said. "See I can't do that, because me and lauren have some business to attend to," luke said, moving closer to lauren. "Get away from me, you creep," lauren said, bur luke grabbed her arm. Joey was by laurens side in an instance. Joey push luke of lauren and pinned him against a the wall. "When I let you go, you leave walford and never come back, never contact lauren or my sister again, because if you do, I will put you into a early grave, got it," joey threatened. Luke nodded and joey let him go. Luke then bolted out the house and ran off. "Is that what you two were talking about last night?" Joey asked. "Yeah bro, look I'll leave you two to talk," crystal said before leaving joey and lauren alone. "Babe, last night..." "Forget it joey, it fine, I get it, you don't want to be with me," lauren cut across. "Whoa, who said I didn't want to be with you, what I said last was just a spur of the moment thing, I didn't mean it, I love you," joey said moving closer to lauren. "How do I know your not lying?" Lauren challenged. "Because you love me, and you know that I love you, I hate myself for what I said last night, I don't want to lose you lauren, your my world," joey said. "Ok, I forgive you, but you have some grovelling to do," lauren stated. "I know, but first I want to show you how sorry I am," joey said taking laurens hand and leading her upstairs to his room.

Just so your not confused, luke was crystals boyfriend. The boyfriend joey battered. Hope you like it. The next chapter will be the last. Tell me how you think it should end. R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again for all the lovely reviews. So this is the last chapter. I mit start a new story soon after I finished my other story LETTERS WITH MEANINGS! Anyway here you go, the last chapter.

A few weeks later, things were going well for lauren and joey. Nobody had heard from crystal but they were used to that, as crystal did it quite a lot. It was a monday afternoon and the last time joey saw lauren, was that morning. Joey walked into the cafe in search of alice. He found her sitting at one of the tables. "Alice have you seen lauren?" Joey asked as he reached her table. "No not since this morning how?" Alice asked joey. "Because I haven't seen her since this morning and she's not answering my calls or texts," joey sighed. "I'll call mum, see if she knows if crystal is with lauren," alice said. "Alice crystal ain't at mums, she's went on holiday, well so crystal told mum anyway," joey said. "You don't think something has happened to them, " alice suggested. "Why would I think that?" Joey asked. "Because of luke, you know he won't give up, till he gets what he wants, and yes I know about that, crystal told me," alice snapped. "Ok al, chill," joey said sitting down at the table. "What we going to do joey, this is our sister and cousin, who mit I had is the love of your life," alice said. "Yeah I know, I'm just trying to think, don't rush me," joey snapped. "Sorry, I'm just getting really worried," alice said. "No I'm sorry, I'm just angry, I swear if this has anything to do with luke, and if either of them are hurt, I'll kill him," joey said. "Look let's get as many people as we can and go looking for them," alice said. "Ok you go get people I need to go get something," joey said. "What could be more important than lauren and crystal?" Alice asked. "Its for lauren, look you'll find out soon enough," joey said before dashing out the cafe and headed back home to get what he was looking for.

3 long hours later they still had no luck in finding lauren or crystal. Joey was the one worrying the most. Two of the most important people in is life was missing. Max and tanya were trying all of laurens mates but they hadn't seen her since friday. Joey was sitting in the part thinking about everything in is life. He was sitting the for a few minutes when he felt someone sit next to him. "They'll be ok you know," the person said. "How mum eh?" Joey asked. "Because they're both fighters and they both know that we love them," cathy said. "Mum I can't lose them," joey sobbed. "I know son, I know," cathy said giving he son the much need comfort. "Mum there's something I need to tell you," joey said. "Ok son, what is it?" Cathy asked. "Louise has been texting me all day, she says she's sorry and that she wishes me a happy future," joey sighed. "I'm guessing you don't believe a word of it," cathy stated. "Nope, mum I need your help, I have a plan that mite help us find Lauren and crystal," joey said. "Ok want is this plan?" Cathy asked. Joey went on to tell cathy his plan.

Meanwhile in a flat down south london, crystal and lauren were being held hostage. "Look you can keep us tied up for as long as you want, lauren ain't doing it," crystal said. "Shut it or I'll finish you," luke warned. "Crystal I'm the only one who can get us out of here," lauren whispered. "No lauren, you see thus is what he wants, you to give in, we have to stay strong," crystal whispered back. Just then a phone went off. "Does he never leave you alone lauren, I mean he's just your cousin," luke said. "He cares," crystal said. "Yeah about his cousin, he's using you, once a player always a player, that's what crystal told me, didn't you," luke said. "Oi, I may of said it, never meant it though," crystal said. "Yeah right," luke laughed. Just at that moment Louise came running in. "Luke, he's gave me an offer," Louise said. "Who has?" Luke asked. "Joey," louise smiled. "Oh, what has the dick head come up with?" Luke asked. "He says if I tell him where lauren and crystal are, he'll give me what I want," louise said. "Sis you ain't going anywhere near the scumbag," luke stated. "I think that's for me to decided," louise said. "Fine, get him round, tell him if he brings the cops, I'll kill both of them," luke said. "Ok, I'll tell him," louise said before leaving the flat.

Back at the square all of the branning family were in the vic. Joey had told them of his plan and alice was fuming with him. "Give her what she wants, that you. You fucking idiot," alice shouted. Everyone was shocked at alice outburst. "I haven't finished yet, I'm lying to her, if max, jack and mum come with me, we can get crystal and lauren and leave, by the time they realise I've lied, the cops will be there," joey said. "You've got the cops involved?" Jack asked. "Not yet, I'm waiting for a text," joey said just before he got a text on his phone.

"JOEY, LUKE HAS LAUREN AND CRYSTAL AT THE FLATS NEVER YOUR MUMS HOUSE, THE ONES WE ALL USED TO HANG AROUND, THEY'RE ON THE SECOND FLOOR, DONT BRING THE COPS, IF YOU DO, LUKE WILL KILL BOTH LAUREN AND CRYSTAL, LOUISE,"

"Come on, mum flats never your house," joey said before him, cathy, max and jack dashed out the pub and got in Cathy's car. "Max call the cops but tell them not to put the sirens on," joey said. "How?" Max asked. Joey then show him the text and max got on the phone. Soon enough they arrived at the block of flats. Joey you go up first, we'll be up in 2 minutes, then jack will cathy will come up with the cops, we've told them not to arrest you, they know who they're after," max said. "Ok let's get this off with," joey sighed before heading up. Joey knocked on the door and louise answered it. "You on your own?" She asked. "Yes, look I want this over with as soon as possible," joey said. "Yeah course, come in," louise said letting joey in. Joey followed louise into a room, where he found crystal and lauren tied up and luke pacing the room. "Right I don't like your offer, so I'm making a new one, lauren and crystal can go and I'll leave you alone, but only if I get to do it with your girlfriend once," luke said. "Are you fucking having a laugh," joey said. "No, so your choice," luke said. Joey look at his sister who was fidgeting a lot. Then he looked at lauren who nodded. "Right you want lauren?" Joey asked. "Yes," luke smirked. "No chance," joey said. "You what," luke said. "You ain't getting lauren, even if its the last thing I do," joey shouted. "Oh really," luke challenge going to hit joey but crystal stood in front of joey, making luke jump backwards. "You need to learn how to tie knots," crystal said. "You little," luke said going to get crystal when the cops stormed in. The cops took luke and louise away as joey untied lauren. "Hey babe, its ok, I've got you, your safe now," joey said hugging lauren as she sobbed. "Guys let's go home," jack said. Joey lifted lauren up and carried her to the car.

The next day things were awkward at number 23. Crystal and cathy stay the night, just to make sure everyone was ok. They were all having breakfast when crystals phone went off. "Its the police," crystal told everyone. "Answer is sis," joey said. With that crystal answered it.

*phone call*

C=hello

P=hello is this crystal branning?

C=yes what can I do for you

P=we would like to let you know that luke Campbell is going to plead guilt to hold you and lauren branning hostage

C=ok thanks for letting me, I'll let lauren know

P=your welcome, I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of your day bye

C=bye

*end call*

Later that day all the branning family were in the vic, having a family meal. "So you doing tonight then?" Max asked joey. "Yes, and max I'll look after her I promise," joey said. "I know you will, and joey she'll say yes, so stop worrying," max said. A little later everyone was having a good time. Joey stood up and pulled lauren with him. "Joey what are you doing?" Lauren asked joey. "Something I should have done a lot sooner," joey said before glancing at max who nodded at him to continue. "Lauren branning, when I first meet you I knew there was something about you, I love you, and my mum can vouch for me, that I'm not the love a girl type, but you lauren, your different, I want everything with you, yesterday made me realise that I can't live another day with out," joey said. "Ok, bro what is this about?" Crystal asked. Just then joey knelt down on one knee and pulled out a small box. "Lauren will you do me the honours and make me the happiest man alive, lauren branning will you marry me?" Joey asked. "Yes, yes, yes," lauren squealed. Joey stood up and put the ring on laurens figure, before picking her up and kissing her.

Everyone started to congratulate them. "So I guess I'm made of honour," crystal said. "Of course, who else would I pick," lauren stated. Joey then joined them. "Oi you, if your made of honour, I want her in the most beautiful dress, no arguments," joey said. "Got it bro, I'll leave you it," crystal said before going over to join abi and alice.

Both lauren and joey knew that no matter what they faced, they knew as long as the had each other, they would be fine. That answered both of their question. Will they ever be happy? Well they knew the answer was yes, even if people thought different.

Thanks everyone for all your reviews. I hoped you loved this story. But that's it folks, the story is done.


End file.
